Anime Planet
by Neko Hikaru
Summary: Nuestros personajes favoritos de animes tienen ke hacer algo mas para ganarse la vida, asi ke yo les doy trabajo XD Ve sus telenovelas, pelikulas y komerciales komo nunka antes!
1. Los kalzones rojos no dejan de ser rojos

Anime Planet  
  
Por: Hikaru Zeal  
  
Hikaru: Em... hola, soy yo, el escritor mas patético que he leído, y bueno... yo la verdad quería hacer este fic desde mucho antes y hace poco vi un fic que se llama algo así como Anime TV creo, solo quiero informar que no quiero ninguna demanda, así que tratare de que esto no se parezca demasiado a ese fic, y conociéndome no se parecerá, mi locura cambia todo de cómo ha sido escrito antes o de cómo quiero que quede T-T Recuerden que los personajes que aparecen aquí no me perteneces (a excepción de Hikaru Zeal, que tiene todos mis derechos reservados), le perteneces a sus respectivos dueños. Bueno, ya no los interrumpo ya que seguramente no leyeron nada, ya podemos comenzar...  
  
Mi querido lector o lectora, siéntete como en casa, que seguramente estas en una casa _-_ y siéntate a vegetar un rato frente a la nueva vida de los personajes de anime, que después de terminar sus programas necesitan seguir trabajando para vivir, y por desgracia lo único que encontraron es esto.  
  
*Se ve la pantalla y una música de telenovela acompañada de un fondo azul pastel*  
  
Ranma Saotome  
  
Ash Ketchup (XD)  
  
Kenshin Himura  
  
Shampoo  
  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
Hiei  
  
Kurama  
  
Hikaru Zeal (exacto, yo tambien XD)  
  
Sakura Zeal (y mi hermana, ya ni modos)  
  
Yutaka Watari  
  
Y  
  
Lis-chan  
  
EN:  
  
Los calzones rojos no dejan de ser rojos a menos que los laves con cloro...  
  
Sakura Zeal: *vestida de chica campesina* No entiendo por que mis padres quieren obligarme a casarme con alguien que no amo... porque yo... yo solo puedo amar al chico de los tamales, el es tan... tan...  
  
Ranma: *vestido de chico de los tamales y desde muy lejos grita* ¡Marta Josefina! Te he estado buscando  
  
Sakura Zeal: Oh, Vicente Fernando... no sabia... pensé que estarías haciendo tamales como de costumbre...  
  
Ranma: Solo quería pedirte que me regalaras a tu cerdo para hacer tamales de cerdo  
  
Sakura Zeal: ¡Oh, claro! Tómalo, todo lo mío es tuyo...  
  
Ranma: ¡Gracias! *Agarra al cerdo y se lo lleva*  
  
Relena: *vestida de madrastra malvada* Ah, con que aquí estas Marta Josefina... Alfredo Manuel te esta buscando, tienes que darle un si como respuesta si te pide que te cases con el...  
  
Sakura Zeal: Pero... yo amo al chico de los tamales...  
  
Relena: ¿A ese pobre diablo? Ámalo cuando tenga dinero, mientras tanto te prohibo que lo ames *jala a Sakura hasta donde esta Kurama* Aquí esta, Marta Josefina esta encantada de hablar con tigo  
  
Sakura Zeal: Alfredo Manuel, debo hablar con tigo a solas...  
  
Kurama: Esta bien, Fernanda Mariela...  
  
Sakura Zeal: Me llamo Marta Josefina... y lo que quiero decirte es que... *música de desesperación de telenovela como cuando sueltan la verdad de repente y es una verdad muy triste* ¡Yo amo a Vicente Fernando, el chico de los tamales!  
  
Kurama: ¿En serio? ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes! La verdad es que descubrí que no te amo, yo amo a Marco Antonio *aparece Hiei*  
  
Sakura Zeal: ¿Entonces no te molesta que...? un momento O.o ¿dijiste Marco Antonio y apareció Hiei? Eso quiere decir que... ¡SI! Ya sabia yo que había algo de cierto en lo que decían  
  
Kurama: Si, bueno... te saliste de tu línea, yo ya debía dejar el escenario hace mucho...  
  
Hiei: Si no digo nada no me pagan, ¿cuánto se supone que me van a pagar?  
  
¡REGRESAMOS DESPUÉS DE UNOS COMERCIALES!  
  
*Aparece Ash con su Pikachu en una regadera*  
  
Ash: ¿Tu cabello se ve así? *Un hotel cinco estrellas* ¿O así? *Una vaca pastando* ¡Entonces usa el nuevo Shampoo Shampoo!  
  
Shampoo: Si, hecha con la mas fina variedad de productos de china y un poco de pelos de gato que en realidad es una humana pero que cayo en los manantiales de Jusenkyo, además de un poco de esas mismas aguas, no estamos concientes en que se transformaran porque este extraño producto lo invento el científico loco que esta por allá *señala a Watari, que saluda a la cámara pero la cámara solo lo toma por dos segundos y vuelve a Shampoo* Así que, ya sabe... ¡Úselo ya!  
  
Ash: ¡Si! A mi me ayudo a que mi cabello sea mas manejable.  
  
Lis-chan: ¿Por eso usas una gorra? ¬.¬  
  
Ash: Es que no quiero que se deslumbren por el brillo que produce mi saludable cabello n_un  
  
Lis-chan: Si, si, claro ¬.¬  
  
Shampoo: ¡Aquí tenemos a un cliente satisfecho!  
  
Kenshin: Así es, probé el shampoo y no me dejo el cabello como yo quería, pero miren esto *se hecha agua fría y se convierte en un ratón* ¡Squiqui Squiiiiiiiiiii! *le echan agua caliente y vuelve a su forma original solo que rostizado* ¡AH!  
  
Ash: ¿Podrías repetir lo que habías dicho?  
  
Kenshin: Ah, me encanta ^O^  
  
Shampoo: Ya sabe, llame ya, solo nos quedan 49999999999 botellas, ¡no querrá que se acaben!  
  
¡REGRESAMOS DE LOS COMERCIALES!  
  
Sakura Zeal: *Se acerca a Ranma* Chico de los tamales... quiero decir, Vicente Fernando...  
  
Ranma: ¿Qué pasa, Marta Josefina?  
  
Sakura Zeal: ¡Eh querido decirte desde hace mucho que...! Te amo *Canción de "Te amo" de telenovela*  
  
Ranma: Pero Marta Josefina, yo... amo a mis tamales, no puedo amarte a ti, lo siento...  
  
Sakura Zeal: *Se va de la casa y después grita* ¡Al fin que ni quería! *Se va llorando*  
  
~*~*~ Fin ~*~*~  
  
«·¨*·.¸¸.·¨* |\|ê|Ø |-|¡|@®Ü *¨·.¸¸.·*¨·» ®  
  
Notas de Autor: ¿Qué tal? Bastante raro, ¿verdad? Hasta yo me quede con  
cara de ¿What? Al leer otra vez mi fic. Bueno, si les gusta espero que me dejen reviews, y por faviurs, lean mi fic  
"Cuando la vida no es masque chicles sin azúcar".  
  
bloody_neko_hikaru@hotmail.com 


	2. El gran ojo de mi hermano kap01

Anime Planet  
  
Por: Hikaru Zeal  
  
Hola nuevamente al glorioso mundo da la televisión retorcida, seguramente ya sabes que al estar pegadote a la compu viendo mi patético fic estas corriendo el peligro de morir de aburrimiento, de hambre o de risa según tu forma de pensar O.o pero bueno, lee bajo tu propio riesgo y disfruta a tu modo de mi obra estudiante casi reprobado (no reprobado completamente por el review que me dejaron, oooooh que feliz soy *-*).  
  
EL GRAN OJO DE MI HERMANO  
  
Lis-chan: Bienvenidos al primer reality show de Anime Planet, que no esperamos que sea el mejor porque sabemos que no lo será, los elegidos para participar son:  
  
Yukina (Yuu Yuu Hakusho)  
  
Akane Tendo (Ranma ½)  
  
Kyo Kusanagi (King of Fighters)  
  
Iori Yagami (King of Fighters)  
  
Sakura Kinomoto (Card Captor Sakura)  
  
Son Goku (Dragon Ball)  
  
Nube Nueno (Nube)  
  
Hikari Yagami (Digimon)  
  
Crono (Chrono Trigger)  
  
Hisoka Kurosaki (Yami no Matsuei)  
  
Lis-chan: Y después me dijeron que tenia que comprarlo, ¡es una vergüenza que aquí no haya lugares respetables donde comer una dona!  
  
Bob: Señorita Lis-chan, estamos al aire todavía  
  
Lis-chan: No creo que les haga daño saber que aquí no hay lugares respetables donde comer una dona u.ú Pero bueno, todos ellos estarán encerrados en una casa aislada de cualquier contacto con el mundo exterior, superando pruebas y retos y todo lo demás que se le pueda ocurrir a un escritor loco y fracasado  
  
Hikaru: ¡Oye!  
  
Lis-chan: Me deje llevar...  
  
DIA 1  
  
Yukina: *Entrando a la casita* Hola a todos, yo soy Yukina y soy una encantadora niña buena  
  
Kyo: Pues, yo soy el mejor peleador de la KOF  
  
Iori: Kusanagi ¬_¬***  
  
Kyo: Yagami ¬_¬***  
  
Akane: Si, si, basta de sus presentaciones exageradas, me llamo Akane Tendo y estoy comprometida con un estúpido  
  
MIENTRAS TRANQUILO EN SU CASA  
  
Ranma: ¡Oigan! ¡Akane esta en la tele presumiéndome! XD  
  
REGRESANDO A LA CASA  
  
Sakura: ¿Si tanto te molesta por qué lo mencionas?  
  
Akane: Eso es algo que una niña como tu no entendería  
  
Yukina: Emmmm hola, soy Yukina ^-^  
  
Son Goku: ¡Hola Yukina! Escuche que eres el hada de las nieves  
  
Yukina: Si, así es, pero no soy mala, soy muy buena  
  
Son Goku: Entonces dame una de chocolate, me muero de hambre  
  
Yukina: ¿Una de chocolate? O.o  
  
Son Gou: Una nieve de chocolate, ¿eres el hada de las nieves, no?  
  
Nube: Disculpe señorita hada de las nieves, ¿de casualidad usted no conoce a Yukime?  
  
Yukina: No tengo ni idea de lo que esta hablando O.o  
  
Nube: Yukime es una mujer de las nieves que intenta casarse conmigo pero ya veo que usted no la conoce, si la ve dígale que me deje en paz, porque yo amo a otra mujer ^¬^  
  
Yukina: ¿Y cómo se supone que la reconozca, si nunca la he visto?  
  
Kyo: Yagami ¬_¬***  
  
Iori: Kusanagi ¬_¬***  
  
Hisoka: -_-  
  
Hikari: *Se acerca a Hisoka* ¿Y usted esta mudo?  
  
Hisoka: Déjame en paz, niña ¬_¬  
  
Goku: Pero tu también eres un niño ^O^  
  
Hisoka: *Se pone a llorar* ¡¡¡¡No me digas así!!!! Yo no soy un niño, ya estoy muerto, ese es mi único inconveniente  
  
Crono: Si estas muerto, significa que O.O veo gente muerta  
  
Kyo: Yagami ¬_¬***  
  
Iori: Kusanagi ¬_¬***  
  
Nube: ¿Estas muerto? Oh, espíritu, deja este mundo, olvídate de nosotros y vete al purgatorio  
  
Akane: ¿Y este traumado que trae?  
  
Crono: Es el maestro del infierno y esta mucho muy traumatizado con esas cosas de demonios y fantasmas  
  
Sakura: Guau, no eres fan a la tele O.o  
  
Crono: Tengo mucho tiempo libre, ya que nunca he hecho nada mas que ese videojuego O y yo merezco mas ¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Kyo: Yagami ¬_¬***  
  
Iori: Kusanagi ¬_¬***  
  
Yukina: ¡Pero estábamos hablando de mi! ¡DE MIIIIIIIIIIII!  
  
Hisoka: Estoy muerto pero soy un Shinigami  
  
Nube: En ese caso deberías estar haciendo tus trabajos y no estar en estas cosas ¬¬  
  
Hisoka: Igual tu deberías estar cuidando a tus alumnos  
  
Hikari: Tengo hambre, ¿qué quieren comer?  
  
Kyo: Yagami ¬_¬***  
  
Iori: Kusanagi ¬_¬***  
  
Goku: A estos ya se les rayo el disco *les da zapes*  
  
Kyo: ¿Yagami que haces aquí?  
  
Iori: Pues yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo  
  
Kyo: Bueno, es que necesito dinero O en la KOF me han rebajado a personaje terciario y eso no lo puedo permitir ¬¬  
  
Iori: Yo estoy aquí por lo mismo  
  
Hikari: ¿Qué quieren de comer?  
  
Crono: Yo hmmmmmm  
  
Goku: Algo que sea mucho XD  
  
Hikari: Lo siento, pero aquí no hay dinosaurios Goku, así que tendremos que hacer puro arroz  
  
Hisoka: Típico ¬¬  
  
Crono: ¿No quieres arroz?  
  
Yukina: Yo no, yo preferiría quesadillas  
  
Todos: OO  
  
Sakura: ¿Te atreves a despreciar al arroz?  
  
Hisoka: ¡El arroz es sagrado!  
  
Nube: Inclínate ante el arroz  
  
Akane: *Cocinando el arroz* Ay, no, creo que se me quemo  
  
MIENTRAS TRANQUILO EN SU CASA  
  
Ranma: Akane esta cocinando, deberíamos enviarles medicinas para el estomago  
  
REGRESANDO A LA CASA  
  
Voz de Lis-chan: Hisoka, pasa al confesionario  
  
Hisoka: Ay wey, ¿y eso dónde queda?  
  
Sakura: Creo que es ese *señala a una puerta que dice "CONFESIONARIO"*  
  
Hisoka: *Entra al confesionario* ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gran Ojo?  
  
Lis-chan: Tienes que nominar a alguien, al primero dale dos puntos y al segundo uno  
  
Hisoka: Pero los acabo de conocer, ¿cómo se supone que los nomine?  
  
Lis-chan: ¡Solo nomínalos!  
  
Hisoka: Creo que... le doy dos puntos a Yukina y uno a Akane...  
  
Lis-chan: ¿Tus razones?  
  
Hisoka: A Yukina porque me parece muy sobre actuada y a Akane porque comenzó muy grosera  
  
Lis-chan: ¿Y acaso tu no?  
  
Hisoka: Cállate T_T  
  
Lis-chan: Muy bien Hisoka, puedes salir *Sale Hisoka* Nube, al confesionario  
  
Nube: Ya voy *Entra* ¿Qué onda, Ojito?  
  
Lis-chan: Aquí, todo bien ^-^ Soy el gran ojo, ¿y tu?  
  
Nube: Pues, todo tranquilo  
  
Lis-chan: Debes nominar a alguien, al primero se le darán dos puntos y al segundo uno, también debes explicar tus razones  
  
Nube: Hmmmmmm con dos puntos a Yukina porque hmmmmm no lo se, me parece muy distante y un punto a Hisoka porque es un fantasma  
  
Lis-chan: Muy bien ^-^ puedes salir  
  
Nube: ¡Gracias! *Sale*  
  
Y CONTINUARA... ALGUN DIA  
  
La verdad quería seguirle y seguirle pero ya se me hace mucho y ya quiero publicarlo, así que, aquí esta, y espero que sigan dejando comentarios y amenazas de muerte por aquí ^-^ 


End file.
